1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to medical treatment systems for treating wounds, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to synthetic granulating gauze for use with reduced-pressure treatment systems, reduced-pressure systems, and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, which may include faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue. In applying reduced-pressure therapy, typically, a foam pad is placed proximate to the wound, covered with a drape, and reduced pressure applied.